


Halloween Night

by Soukoku_Trash



Category: Ayakashi: Ghost Guild
Genre: F/M, base on the event Halloween SOS, crappy english with bad grammar, its an old fanfic tat i did for this game before, like i said old fanfic tat i found in my wiki blog, the game ship them too:v, urh wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku_Trash/pseuds/Soukoku_Trash
Summary: Koi Carp set out to find Walpurgis Night(the witch) to end things once and for all but...someone else is stalking her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Base on the event Halloween SOS when one of the cutscene with sasuke and koi Carp holding hands :v  
> so my imagination cause me to write this fanfic tho im pretty much sure it's isnt tat good at all ;-;   
> even tho this is years ago im just reposting this shit anad errr a lot of dialogue since im not good at those descriptions and narration and also bad grammar and probaly a lot of spelling mistake

Koi Carp was was walking alone...looking for the witch all by herself since she volunteer herself to look for the witch "urhhhh,why do I volunteer myself to look for the witch all by myself?Is..lonely and scary without someone here with me......"Unkowingly,Sasuke was trailing behind her."Oh yes!Maybe i should sing to keep myself occupied!'Koi Crap thought to herself"LAhhhhhahhah,AAAAAAAAAa,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "STOP IT!Urhhhh I cant take it any more!!!!!ARHHHHH"Sasuke finally revealed himself......

"Saskue?!What are you doing here?"Koi Carp said,surprised."Surprise!!?I thought that you will feel lonely by yourself...so i thought that i go with you to look for the witch."Said the sheepily looking Saskue.'Ummm...Sure!Thank you Sasuke!you are truly one kind gentlemen!!'Koi carp said.Sasuke face suddenly turn red from embrassment."Sasuke?!What is wrong with your face?IS all red suddenly!"Koi Carp said after seeing Sasuke face turn red.'Errrr...is just nothing...maybe im hot?WAIT!We shouldnt be talking about thius!We should be looking for the witch!'Sasuke replied.

Afterwards,both of them start to patrol the street to look for the witch......

A while later...After walking around for a few rounds.

"hey!Carpie!Why are you trembling?"said Sasuke after seeing Carpie,trembling badly."ERRRR no is ok...I'm...j.....j ...u...s...t... f...e...e...l...i...n...g a ...little..... c...o...l...d..."Koi Carp replied,chattering between teeth.Just then,Sasuke take off his jacket that he is wearing and wrap it around Koi Carp.'you can have my jacket,I may be feeling cold,but ninjas are trained to be a true men!To bear cold,hot and harsh weather!" Carpie,too cold to reply,manage a weak smile for Sasuke....

After Sasuke lent his jacket to Carpie,they continue to look for the witch...they are walking near a cemetery it sent shivers down their spines...'I feel that something bad is going to happen!'Carpie said.'Dont worry!I will protect you!'Sasuke said reassuring Carpie not to be scared...

As they look around in the cemetery,Carpie accidently trip over a rock and fall...'Whoaa!!!'but Carpie did not fall,instead,she landed on Sasuke and their lips accidently meet...for a moment there was silence....

Carpie immediately get up and ran away leaving Sasuke in shock...While running,Carpie thought to herself...."What is this kind of feeling?I have never feel like this before...!'Before she know it,a pumpkin king attack her...'AhhhhhhhHHHHH"

Sasuke recover from the shock and heard Carpie scream he immediately ran to Carpie side and knock her out of the way before the pumpkin king attack her.Carpie then realise her feeling for Sasuke...

Sasuke weapon appear out of thin air and slice the pumpkin thing into half..'wahhhhhhh'cried the pumpkin king...

'Carpie!You ok?'Called Sasuke after he killed the pumpkin king.'...Yeah im ok...Thanks for your help!'Carpie replied and give Sasuke a kiss on the Cheek...Sasuke face go red again.....and finally...he tell her...'I..I...I...I like you!'scared that Carpie will reject him,he turn his face away from her...'No Sasuke,look at me...I...Like you too!'Carpie told Sasuke...

Flowers bloom between them and they hold hands together to return to the company...

Saizo spot them first and told the others'Look likes they are back but...hehehe they are holding hands!!!!'


End file.
